Chloe's Story
by Raven's Fury
Summary: This is a story about Chloe, the youngest of the Potential Slayers. This talks about almost everything that happened between the day she found out what she was, leading up to her death. Yes, it includes appearences by the First! Finished! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is to the guys at Lalaine's Official Message boards, and to Lalaine. This took me a long time to write, please read and review it! I wrote about Chloe because she was my favorite Potential, and I have found only a few fanfics about her. So, here goes. Enjoy!  
  
~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slayer56~  
  
Prologue:  
  
Looking out the window of her bedroom, Chloe thought about all the problems her parents are facing. Her father just lost his job and they had little money, there were car problems, and of course, Chloe worried about school. Her grades were slowly dropping, and her parents couldn't figure out why. They were concerned because Chloe always had good grades. One night they went to Chloe's room and talked to her.  
"Chloe, what's wrong, honey?" Asked Chloe's mother.  
"Nothing." Replied Chloe. "What makes you think that?"  
"Well, your father and I think something is wrong. You grades are getting worse and you seem constantly upset about something, and we want to help you." her mother answered.  
"Its just that, me and Kara got into a fight. She told me she hated me and didn't want to be friends anymore." Chloe said, as she started to cry. Kara had been Chloe's best friend since the second grade, and they were very close. "And every day, Laura, the girl who is determined to make my life hell, ridicules me. I'm buried under all this homework, and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon.. My life just sucks, and I don't see how it could get any worse."  
"Oh, honey, we're so sorry to hear that." Said Chloe's father. "Is there anything we can do?" He asked.  
"No. I just want to be alone." Said Chloe.  
"Okay. Chloe, dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. You should eat something."  
"I'm not hungry" said Chloe.  
"Okay. We'll save you a dish so you can eat later when you feel like it." Said Chloe's mother.  
"Okay mom." Answered Chloe. Chloe was really upset. She didn't think her life could get any worse. But it did.  
About 45 minutes later, while Chloe had been crying in her bedroom, she heard a crash and a scream. It was her mother screaming. Her heart started to race. She got up and ran out of her bedroom and flew down stairs. She came into the kitchen and saw her mother on the floor, covered in blood, dead. Her father was in the next room, and Chloe saw him fighting against three hooded figures. "Dad!" she shouted. One of the hooded men faced her. Chloe cried out in shock. The man had no eyes. He ran after her, and she ran into the kitchen, opened the silverware drawer, and pulled out a long knife. He approached her again and Chloe thrust the knife at him, but he dodged it. He knocked her on the ground and pulled out a long, curved blade. Chloe screamed. The other two attackers approached and held her down. This is it, Chloe thought. I'm dead. I won't see another day.  
She closed her eyes, ready to feel the blade pierce her, but it never came. She looked up and noticed that the hooded men who were holding her down let go of her, and they now lay dead. "Chloe, run!" said a voice. It came from a tall man with a British accent who was fighting off the other hooded man. Chloe did as she was told and ran upstairs. At last, all the attackers were dead, and the man came upstairs and found Chloe.  
"Chloe, are you all right?" asked the man.  
"Yeah. Who are you?" asked Chloe in a shaky voice.  
"I am Rupert Giles, " he answered.  
"I-I'm Chloe" said Chloe. "Thanks. Who the hell were those guys?"  
"Pack your thing's, Chloe. I'll explain on the way."  
  
I hope you liked the prologue! I'll post Chapter 1 soon! ~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slayer56~ 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 1:  
  
Chloe had done as Giles told her and packed her things. He told her to take only a few things, so she packed some clothes, a necklace her mother had given her, her stuffed Tigger, her photo album, and her diary. Then she got in the car that was parked outside with Giles and left.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Mr. Giles?" asked Chloe. "Why did those freaks kill my parents and come after me?" Chloe started sobbing.  
  
"Chloe, the reason the bringers attacked you is because you are a potential slayer." Answered Giles.  
  
"I'm a what?" asked Chloe through her tears.  
  
"A potential slayer. Chloe, you know what vampires are, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what do vampires have to do with this? They aren't even real!"  
  
"But they are real, Chloe. They have existed as long as humans have. And since vampires have existed, slayers have, also." Giles explained. "Born unto each generation is a slayer, with the power to destroy the demons and vampires that walk this earth."  
  
"H-How can this be true? I-I mean, vampires can't be real! They- They're just made up monsters! I-I read Dracula once, Bram Stoker made them up!"  
  
"Chloe, please listen to me. Vampires exist. They walk with us, live with us. We share this world with them. Most people who encounter them either become one themselves, or they don't live to tell anyone about it."  
  
"O-Okay, b-but what is a potential slayer?"  
  
"They are girls who have part of the slayers power within themselves. When the current slayer dies, a potential slayer is called and becomes the next slayer."  
  
"I-I could become the next s-slayer?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe."  
  
"But, but how could I have that power?"  
  
"Chloe, you are capable of much more than you think. You have more power than most girls, you just don't realize that."  
  
After a long pause, Chloe asked, "How many other potentials are there b- besides me?"  
  
"There were many around the world, but now there are only about a hundred or so left"  
  
"What happened to all of them?"  
  
"Bringers found them and killed them before they had a chance to get somewhere safe."  
  
"That's-that's why those bringers came to my house and-and killed my parents. B-because they tried to kill me." Chloe asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"But why do they want to kill all of the potential slayers?"  
  
"Because they want to destroy the whole slayer line."  
  
"You mean, if there were no more potentials, and the slayer dies, then there won't be a new slayer."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But why do they want to do that?"  
  
"Because the First Evil commands them to. They do whatever it wants."  
  
"What-what is the First Evil?"  
  
"It is the original evil. It always existed, and will continue to exist if it isn't destroyed. It doesn't have a corporeal form, so it cannot touch or be touched. That's why it has the bringers kill for it. Because it can't fight for itself."  
  
"But if it doesn't have a corporeal form, then how can it be seen? I mean, is it invisible?"  
  
"It can be invisible, but it can make itself appear the same as any deceased person."  
  
"Oh my God." That fact bothered Chloe. "But wait, if there are no bringers around, what harm can it do?"  
  
"Much more harm than you think. You see, it uses its ability to change its appearance into anyone who is deceased to its advantage. It cannot hurt you physically, but it can manipulate you. It has caused people to do things they wouldn't normally do. It changes into one of their deceased loved ones and appears to them, telling them things to weaken them. It can make one go insane. It can even drive somebody to commit suicide."  
  
After hearing all this, Chloe was terrified, saddened, and worried. After about 10 minutes of silence, Giles pulled up to a gas station and handed Chloe a long, sharp blade.  
  
"I need to put gas in the car. Take this just in case. We have a long trip ahead of us. We need to pick up a couple more potentials along the way." Giles started to get out of the car, when Chloe asked, "Wait, where are you taking me?"  
  
"To Sunnydale, where Buffy lives." He answered.  
  
"Who's Buffy?" she asked  
  
"The Slayer." Answered Giles. 


	3. A long night

Authors Note: The previous story had some errors in it that you guys probably noticed. Sorry. I'm too lazy to correct them. Maybe in the future I will. ~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slaryer56~  
  
Chapter 2:  
Chloe watched Giles walk into the little gas station to pay for the gas. I can't believe all of this is happening to me Chloe thought to herself. Two hours ago, both my parents were still alive and I was home. Now I find myself with a man I barely know.  
"I never thought I would leave Detroit." Chloe said to herself. "I had plans. I was going to get an apartment when I turn 18 in a few years; I was going to get a good job working at a nice restaurant as a cook; I was going to be happy. But now those freaks are hunting me. They won't stop 'til they've killed me. And the other potential slayers." Chloe buried her face in her hands and cried.  
Giles returned a few minutes later, carrying two plastic bags.  
"Chloe, you need to eat something." Giles told her. He handed Chloe a bottle of water and a sandwich sealed in plastic. Chloe took it, thanked him, and slowly started to unwrap it. She didn't want to eat. She wasn't hungry. But she ate quietly, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She finished and stared out the window into the darkness. She looked at the clock on the car's radio a while later. It was 11:30 PM.  
"Um, M-Mr. Giles?"  
"Yes Chloe?" he answered.  
" W-Where are we going?"  
"Lansing. It's not too far from here. We're going to spend the night at a hotel, and then travel to Alpena. Then we'll make our way to Sunnydale."  
"W-why are we g-going all the way to Alpena?"  
"We are going to pick up another girl. I believe her name is Vi."  
"Oh."  
"Chloe, are you alright?"  
"No, m-my parents a-are dead, my dreams a-and plans are ruined, and I'm- I'm terrified because the F-First Evil wants to kill me. And I have a feeling it will succeed." Chloe said, fresh tears streaming down her face.  
"Chloe, your with me now. Nothing can hurt you while you're with me. And when we get to Buffy's, you will be safe for sure, because the Slayer will protect and train you. It could be dangerous at times, but you'll be okay. I promise." Giles said. Nobody spoke for about fifteen minutes. "Ah, we're in Lansing now. I'll find us a hotel, and we'll stay for the night."  
Giles took out a town map (where'd that come from?) and used it to find a Holiday Inn Express. They pulled up and Giles said "We're going to be staying here tonight. Let me help you with your bag." He picked up his and Chloe's bags and they walked in. Chloe walked around the lobby as Giles paid for a room.  
"Come on, Chloe" he said.  
"Okay" replied Chloe. They walked into the elevator and went up to the third floor.  
"Our room is Suite 187." Giles said. "Ah, here it is." They walked into a nice two-bedroom suite. After Giles walked through all the rooms and looked at them, he and Chloe sat down and started talking.  
"Chloe, I'm terribly sorry about your parents." Giles said. "I can't imagine the pain and shock your feeling right now."  
Tears stated streaming down Chloe's cheeks.  
"I-I-I just feel so t-terrible right now! My p-parents were the only p- people who understood m-me. A-and they loved me un-unconditionally. I would g-give anything to-to see them again!" Chloe buried her face in her hands and started to cry uncontrollably.  
"I know, Chloe. But crying will not bring them back. They are in a much better place. They can't feel any pain anymore." said Giles. He sat next to Chloe, and Chloe leaned on him and cried. Giles patted her on the back.  
"They-they sh-shouldn't have d-died though! They died f-for n-no reason!" Chloe sobbed. After a long pause, Chloe said, "Mr-Mr. Giles, I-I want to g-go to sleep n-now."  
"Okay. You can go into whichever room you want" Giles replied. Chloe got of the couch and took her bag into one of the bedrooms, and closed the door.  
"I wish I could do something to make her feel better. She's in terrible pain right now, and she will be for days. But hopefully, she will mourn for her loss and move on."  
Chloe didn't even bother to change into sleep clothes. She jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and cried. She thought of her parents and how much she loved them. "Its-its my f-fault they d-died!" Chloe cried. "It is your fault. If it weren't for you, they'd still be alive." said a cold voice in her ear. She looked up, but nobody was there. She eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Dear Diary

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy the past month. But here's the next chapter. ENJOY!  
~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slayer56~  
  
Chapter 3 Chloe started tossing and turning. She just couldn't get all the images out of her head. Finally, Chloe awoke from her restless sleep. She peered over at the clock by her bed. It was 3:32 am. She turned on the lamp by the clock and got out of bed. She searched through her bag until she found her diary. Unable to fall back asleep, she flipped it open, sat on the foot of her bed, and wrote:  
  
December 2, 2002  
Dear diary,  
I can't believe all these things have happened. Those crazy bringers murdered my mom and dad, and then came after me! Then this man named Giles shows up, too late to save my parents. He has me go with him and I found out I'm a potential slayer. Because of what I am, my parents are dead, and the Bringers are hunting me. My life is ruined. No matter where I go I'll be in danger. This pain is just unbearable! If I didn't exist, my parents would still be alive. They would have been much better off if I weren't a potential slayer. I just hope that my parents are in a better place now.  
And I have this horrible feeling that I'm not going to survive much longer. I can just feel it. The First will find a way to kill me, and the other potentials. I have to go now. See you. (If I'm still breathing)  
Chloe  
  
Tears stained the page of Chloe's diary. She put the diary back in her bag and took out her stuffed Tigger. She held him close and remembered the day she got him. He was a Christmas gift from her mother and father years ago. New tears swelled in Chloe's eyes, and she turned the bedside lamp off. She lay in bed, clutching Tigger, staring at the dark ceiling. She suddenly felt a chill, like an icy breeze, sweep through her body, and heard a familiar voice say "It's your fault, Chloe. It's your fault we're dead." Chloe sat up, her heart beating fast. She stayed awake the rest of the night, crying.  
The next morning, Chloe lay in bed and she heard a knock on the door. "Chloe, I'm sorry, but we need to continue to Alpena." Said Mr. Giles. Chloe turned over and looked at the clock. It was 4:47 AM. She slowly got up, went to the sink and washed her face. She was wiping her face with a towel when she saw her parents on the mirror. She turned around quickly. Nobody was there. She started to cry again. She slowly changed her clothes and met Mr. Giles in the living room, carrying her bag. "Good, you're ready." Said Giles. "We have to go soon. But first we will go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat." He walked out the door, and Chloe followed.  
After a brief meal of eggs and toast, Chloe and Giles left the motel. They drove all afternoon, stopping only at gas stations if they needed. Finally, after what felt like days to Chloe, they got to Alpena. "Come on, Chloe. Lets go get Vi." Giles stepped out of the car and opened the door for Chloe. She slowly got out, wearing a solemn expression, and followed Giles into a large, beautiful building, like a mansion. A bronze plaque on the gate read "Houston Estate". Giles pressed the button to the intercom and said "Wesley, its Rupert Giles. I'm here to pick up Vi." A voice replied, "Yes, come in. She is ready." The gate swung open, and Chloe followed Giles up the finely trimmed lawn. They walked up to the front door and it opened. As Chloe stepped in, she marveled at the vast collection of weapons in clear cases. There were crossbows, stakes, and swords. "I see you are admiring my collection." Said a deep voice. Chloe looked up and saw a tall man wearing a nice suit standing by her. He put out his hand. "My name is Wesley Houston." He said cheerfully. Chloe stuck out her hand and muttered "I'm Chloe." Wesley gave her an odd look and asked, "What's wrong?" Chloe turned away from him. Giles leaned over to him and quietly said, "Wesley, she has had a rough time. Bringers murdered her parents." Mr. Houston looked at Giles and said, "I see. Well, I think it's time for me to get Vi for you." And called for her. A tell, skinny redhead girl came down the marble stairs. She was wearing a rainbow-colored hat and a long sleeve shirt. "Vi, this is Rupert Giles and Chloe." Said Mr. Houston. Vi looked at them and shyly said "Hello." She picked up her bag and left with Giles and Chloe a moment later.  
Two hours later, Vi was in the front seat, talking with Giles. She noticed Chloe looked upset, and did not speak to her. Finally, she asked Chloe, "Where are you from, Chloe?" Chloe responded "Detroit." Vi looked cautiously at her and then said, "I've been to Detroit. Nice place." Chloe looked out the window and said "Yeah, except crazy maniacs run around trying to kill me." Vi turned back around and said nothing to Chloe for a few more hours. Giles stopped at another motel at around 12:30 AM. Chloe and Vi both fell asleep, and Chloe was sleeping restlessly. Giles woke them up, went into the lobby, paid for a room, and took the sleepy girls to their room.  
The room was smaller than the last room they stayed in. It was one bedroom. Giles said, "You two take the bedroom. There's a couch in there, too, so you don't have to share the bed. Chloe and Vi stepped into the room and Vi asked, "Do you want the bed?" Chloe said, "I don't care. Couch is fine." They got ready for bed and Chloe asked, "What's it like having a watcher?" Vi looked at her and replied, "Its a lot of hard work. Mr. Houston had me run a mile every day, and I had to train with weapons and stuff for at least six hours a day. Don't you have a watcher?" "No," Chloe responded. "I had no idea what I was until Bringers came after me and killed my parents." Vi gasped and said "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I didn't know, or else I wouldn't have asked." Its okay." Chloe said. "I just wish that they were still here. I miss them." And with that, Chloe curled up on the couch with her Tigger and blanket, and fell asleep. 


	5. The First

Authors note: Beginning at this point, I may use quotes from actual episodes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do NOT own these quotes, nor am I associated in any way with Mutant Enemy or the Buffy crew. Thanks. (Oh, yeah, and this is for Lalaine And everyone at her official message boards!) ENJOY!!!! ~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slayer56~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"How did the First manage to stay with us for so long without any of  
us knowing?" said Vi.  
"I don't know. I can't believe it was here with us! Living here for days! And nobody even knew!" Chloe responded..  
"Well, we need to be more careful what we say now. It can be used against us."  
"I know. I trusted it, too! Told it my fears and everything!"  
"I did, too. That's how it will try and wipe us out. It's out to kill us, and if we aren't more careful, it will succeed."  
"You're right. But, how."  
"There are no 'buts' about it, Chloe! We have to keep our guard up at all time!"  
"I know. I just hope that it won't try and hurt us."  
"So do I, Chloe."  
"We need to go to sleep now."  
"Sure." Said Chloe.  
  
Earlier that evening, both Chloe and Vi were running from the Ubervamp. The two girls had arrived at Casa Del Summers a couple of days before. Chloe and Vi, who had become good friends, were talking about the day's events. The potentials were in the basement, training, Chloe hitting the punching bag, Vi stretching, and Molly practicing with the stakes, when Buffy ran down the steps, with Xander by her side.  
"Get away from them." She exclaimed.  
"Who? Get away from who?" Kennedy asked. "What's the problem officer?" said Eve coolly.  
"I said get away from them now."  
"Buffy, what did Eve do?" asked Dawn.  
"That's not Eve." Buffy told them.  
"Eve's dead." Said Xander.  
"I-I don't understand!" said Rona, confused.  
"Oops! One more down." Said Eve. "Oh, well, can't save 'em all, can ya, Buffy? Thanks for the slumber party, girls. It's been real fun the last couple of nights. I learned a whole lot-"  
"Shut up and get out!" Ordered Buffy.  
"Or you'll do what? I'll be sending a guest over to visit y'all later on tonight, after the sun goes down of course. Try and make him feel welcome before he rips y'all to pieces. Bye." Eve said this, and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Later, The First sent the Ubervamp to Buffy's house. After Willow let the barrier fall, Chloe and the other potentials ran for their lives, terrified. They ran to the future site of the new public library and waited. The girls waited, unsure about their fates.  
"That thing is going to kill Buffy, and then it's going to come after us!" Rona exclaimed. "For all we know, it's killing her right now!"  
"Or," said Kennedy slowly, "It could just skip that part and come straight here."  
Chloe heard this, wide eyed, and turned her head. She couldn't believe it. The Ubervamp blocked the exit, growling menacingly at the girls.  
"Oh no, no, no, no." Chloe muttered repeatedly. The Ubervamp approached the potentials, but then Buffy arrived and they fought. They fought until Buffy was able to wrap a wire around its neck and pulled it enough to decapitate it.  
"You see," she said, as the girls stared at her. "Dust. Just like the rest of them."  
They left and returned to "Casa Del Summers."  
  
Vi had already fallen asleep, but Chloe wrote in all of the day's events in her diary. She put it down and looked out the window. Light from a beautiful full moon shone through the window. After seeing the slayer kill the Ubervamp, Chloe felt more secure at Buffy's now. She was starting to nod off asleep, when she felt a chill. The same chill she had felt before. "You won't survive, Chloe." Said a cold voice. Chloe sat up. "I know who you are!" she said. "You're the First!" The First Evil laughed at her. "True. But as I said, you will die. You cannot win this fight. I will succeed at wiping out the slayer line, starting with you tonight." The First laughed again. "Where are you?" said Chloe. "Show yourself!" A tall, dark haired girl with solemn eyes stepped into the moonlight. "The First is right, Chloe." She said in a middle-eastern accent. "You can't win. I was on my way here when the Bringers found me. I died a painful, terrifying death, but you can avoid that." She narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "End it all now. Or die painfully at the hands of the Bringers, or," the girl changed into Annabelle. "Be mangled by the Ubervamp." She said. Chloe couldn't look into her eyes. In a shaky voice, she said, "There are no more Ubervamps, Buffy killed it." Annabelle/First laughed. "Get away from me." Chloe muttered. The First smirked at her. "I said Get away from me!" Chloe exclaimed. Vi woke up and Chloe turned towards her. "Chloe, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Chloe had sweat on her face and wore a fearful expression. She looked for the First. It had vanished. "I-I'm fine. Vi." Chloe responded. "I had a nightmare, that's all." 


	6. Sweet Dreams

Authors Note: I would have had the next few chapters up, but I thought they were a bit boring so I re-wrote them. But I hope you like it! It's pretty short, but I promise to make the next chapter nice and long! Promise! ;) This is for Lalaine and everyone at Lalaine's Official Website! ENJOY  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 5  
  
Vi's Point of View: After I saw the terror in Chloe's eyes, I knew that it wasn't a nightmare that had scared her. Something else had to have done it. But what? I lay back on my sleeping bag, about to fall asleep, when I felt a sudden chill. Something was in the room with us. And I bet I know what it was. I thought about Chloe. I was worried about her. She was the only real friend I had at Buffy's house, aside from Amanda. She was in trouble, and I wanted to help. But what if it IS the First Evil that had caused her fear? No, the First wouldn't try and sneak up on us in Buffy's own house, would it? Even if it would, I'm sure Chloe would tell somebody. Yeah, that's right. Then Buffy can find a way to keep it out. I just hope that nothing happens to her.   
  


* * *

  
Chloe was sleeping restlessly. She woke up and looked around the room. No First. Had it all been a dream? No. It was too real. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 4:00 am. She couldn't fall asleep again, so she slowly got up and went downstairs to get a drink of water. Her mouth was completely dry. Chloe started back up stairs to hers and Vi's Room, when she felt a chill again. "No." Chloe muttered to herself. She turned around, and saw Buffy. "Oh thank God." She said. "Buffy, the First- it appeared to me! It-it said that it would succeed in killing me!" Buffy smiled. "It's true. It will succeed in killing you, Chloe. You can't escape it. Even I can't. I can't even defeat all of its followers. You should listen to it, Chloe, and just kill yourself. You're so worthless that nobody will even notice that you're gone." Chloe stared at Buffy in disbelief. "N-no. I won't die. I can't die. My parents died to save me, and if I die, they would have died in vain. No. I won't kill myself. I can't!" Buffy shook her head. "No. You will die. If not by your own hands, then you will die by the hands of the enemy." "Get away from me." Chloe ordered in a shaky voice. "What's wrong, Chloe? Can't accept the truth?" said Buffy. Chloe swung at Buffy. Her fist flew right through her. Chloe stumbled back, shocked. "You-You aren't Buffy!" The First changed into Eve. "Nothin' gets past you, huh Chloe?" said the First. Chloe glared at her. "But you know what? It's true. You can't win." "I don't have to listen to this!" Chloe cried. She ran up stairs. The First watched her and smiled. "Sweet dreams." Eve/First cried after her. She chuckled and vanished.  
  
Chloe ran. Her heart raced as she turned down a dark alley. There were footsteps behind her getting closer. She ran across a deserted street and jumped over a fence. Her followers were still close. "I have to get away." Chloe gasped. She ran down another empty street, turned a corner, and flew down another alley. Chloe stopped and listened. Not a sound. "I lost them." Chloe sighed in relief. "Not quite." Said a voice. It was the First Evil/Buffy. "Kill her." She said. Four Bringers came down the alley. Chloe ran the other way. A dead end. "Oh no." she muttered, "Please no." They backed her into the wall. One pulled out a knife. The others grabbed Chloe's arms and legs. Chloe looked up at the First/Buffy. She had her arms crossed, smirking. Then she looked at the blade. This is it, she thought, I will never see the light of day again. She closed her eyes as the blade dug deep into her throat. Chloe tried to yell, but her vocal cords were severed. The last thing she remembered was hearing the First laugh its cold laugh as a blade pierced her chest.  
  
Chloe sat up and looked around. No First. No Bringers. Only the light of a new day shone through the window. She looked at the clock. It was 6:12 AM. "Sweet dreams." Chloe said to herself. Then she remembered the First.  
  
I hope you liked it! ~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slayer56~ 


	7. Alone

Authors Note: I remembered I needed to update all of my stories, so I thought I'd start with this one! Starting from this point on, I'll do a lot of skipping around from scene to scene possibly. I'll give you enough detail so you know where Chloe is. Again, this is for...ah, you know the rest. So here's chapter 6! ENJOY!!! ~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slayer56~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Please, leave me alone!" Chloe said with her hands on her head, sobbing, as evil laughter rang all around her. Every night since Chloe had the nightmare about Bringers killing her, the First appeared. Vi wasn't at Buffy's, or hardly any of the potentials. They were on a "Vision Quest" with Giles. Chloe stayed behind, unable to face anyone that day. "Stop it!" The First Evil kept tormenting her. "Die!" It said. Chloe shook her head more, and then finally she stood up and, opening the bedroom door, ran down the dark hall and flew down the stairs.  
She ran to the kitchen and frantically opened drawers, until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a sharp knife, Chloe held it top her wrist, wanting nothing more than to escape from the First. But something in her heart stopped her. "They died for me." Chloe said shaking. "I can't" "But you must." Said Eve/First. Chloe collapsed to the floor sobbing. Eve/First knelt beside her, a fake look of concern on her face. "Chloe, you can't go on like this. Just do it. Take the knife and cut your wrist. It will all be over." Chloe looked at the First, then at the knife in her trembling hands, then at her wrist. The Firs observed Chloe patiently. Chloe rolled up her sleeve and raised the knife. The First started to smirk as Chloe lowered the knife, tears hitting the blade. Then she jerked it away and, throwing it at the First, jumped to her feet and ran upstairs, leaving the First fuming. It cursed, and said, "I almost had her!" Then it smirked. "But I still have one last resort. She won't last much longer." The First laughed, and then disappeared.  
In her bedroom again, Chloe had stopped sobbing and kept saying to herself "Don't listen to it, don't listen to it." She reached for her bag and pulled out her diary. A few tears swelled in her eyes as she wrote a brief journal entry.  
February 17, 2003 Dear Diary,  
The First appeared again. It almost made me kill myself. But I won't. I have to be strong. For them. I'll make it. But it won't be easy. But why does it want to kill me? I mean, there are a bunch of other girls, but why me? I must be weaker then them. In fact, I know I am. I won't be now. Lord, just please keep me safe from the First.  
Chloe  
  
"Punch Block combo!" cried Kennedy, as the large group of potentials did as they were instructed. Chloe had trouble keeping up. The night before the First appeared, urging her to kill herself. She almost did. But she couldn't She would be stronger she though to herself over and over. "Cross block kick!" Kennedy instructed. Chloe did it, but with each movement, she would grow wearier, her mind would grow weaker. She hardly slept the past few days, and every move consumed more of her energy. Chloe hadn't notice Kennedy said, "Punch block combo" again, and in a rush to follow her instructions, she turned the wrong way. Realizing her mistake, she closed her eyes, knowing Kennedy was about to jump on her. "What the hell do you call that, potential?" Kennedy snapped as Chloe opened her eyes. "Try that in the field, you are dead. Drop and give me 20!" Unable to really think straight, Chloe didn't pick up what Kennedy meant by giving her 20. "20 what?" she asked. "Pushups, maggot!" Kennedy finished. Chloe dropped to the ground and as she did the pushups, remembered something the First said. "They don't give a damn about you." It told her. "They only keep you around because they need all the help they can get to destroy me. But they can't. Besides, I don't think weak, useless little girls like you translate as help," Maybe the first was right, Chloe thought to herself. She finished the pushups, almost the last of her energy now gone, and started to train again. The First wasn't far away, and it heard every word out of Kennedy's mouth.  
  
There you go. I hope you like it! ~Kamesama9 aka Potential_Slayer56~ 


	8. Selfless

A/N: This is the final chapter of my story. It's really long, I fused the three extra chapters I had into one long one when I went back to do some revision work. Hope you like this. I figured I may as well finish what I started, it's been months since I last updated. Hope you enjoy it! This one goes out to my friends who continue to help and support me, my family, and Lalaine, who not only portrayed and nailed the part of Chloe, whom this story is about, but also inspired me to write it in the first place. Thanks! Please review if you see fit, praise or criticism  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was later that same evening, cool and dark, when Chloe silently made her way to her room which she shared with Vi. Each time Kennedy walked past her, she glared at Chloe, giving her the impression that Kennedy truly did hate her. Training was over, but she was still giving her a hard time. Yet another antagonistic reaction to her existance. For many days, she never imagined she'd come to this point, but now, she almost favored death. Anything to escape the cruel world that seemed to want her gone.  
  
But at the same time, she desired to live her life to it's fullest extent. She was once a chiled who, at one point in her life, dreamed of making a difference in a world that had now turned it's back to her. But that dream was merely a memory now, hidden behind the all the pain. It wasn't just because of Kennedy, she knew damn good and well Kennedy wasn't to blame for everything, though she helped it progress. It had been the events that completely altered her reality, her life, in such a short period of time.  
  
The brutal death of her parents, which she had witnessed to an extent, was a big part of this depression, which was slowly, but gradually taking away her dignity, and why it was, she had no explanation, except that her existince caused their terrible, unexpected deaths. It was because she was one of them, one of these "slayer wannabes," as she called them, that the Bringers came looking for her, killing her mother and her father who were innocent of the crime they didn't commit. They weren't the potential slayer, but their worthless daughter was. So they paid the ultimate price for it. The First would have stopped at nothing to insure that Chloe was dead, even if it meant killing those precious few she had around her to achieve that goal.  
  
Learning the truth that she wasn't another normal person, as she believed her whole life. That she was one of the chosen, a potential slayer, who's life was now in constant jeopardy. She didn't want this, none of it. She was fearful of any and all things that, up until that point, she believed to be pure fantasy, merely a strange creation that came from the mind of an Irishman over a century ago. Chloe felt like a wild animal, just waiting to be hunted down as The First Evil promised they all would. But it seemed as though she was on the top of its list. Why would the First, the original evil itself, the big bad that Buffy so desperately wanted to destroy, the one who they all feared, attempt to corrupt Chloe's already weak mind, and not anyone elses? Why was she the the prey to to the primary predator? These questions she would ask herself constantly.  
  
And now, the latest question was why was she so weak, so vulnerable, that she couldn't even do that simple move for Kennedy without screwing up like she had earlier? Why was it that she was such a coward, that nobody ever truly took her seriously? Why was it that she was the one being tormented by The First, while the others had no idea that the Evil itself was in thier midst? She yearned for an answer, and still there was none.  
  
But although she tried to force herself to find help in Vi and Amanda, her closest and only friends, or even from Giles or Buffy, who she once believed had all the answers, she couldn't bring herself to do so, because Chloe believed that, in the end, all the good it would do is demonstrate her inability to fight her own battles. She struggled for an answer after the training session was over, spending the entire afternoon sitting on the chair in the corner of the living room that once had Andrew strapped to it, but found no solution to her problems, her mind clouded with the ever increasing fear and confusion she was cursed with.  
  
She finally quit trying to find answers to her problems and stood up, stretching from the long sit on the hard wood chair, and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was incredibly thirsty, as she had been deprived of water the whole day. She she walked in, she had the feeling she wasn't alone. The insecure feeling she had every night that The First came to see her. She knew it was near, maybe it was right before her. She walked over to the cupboard by the sink and took out a glass. She suddenly felt a chill and dropped the it. It shattered upon hitting the floor, and Chloe jumped, suddenly filled with fear.  
  
She looked at the broken shards of glass, remembering how she actually considered slashing her wrist the other night. She felt sick. "Nice job." she muttered as she bent over to clean up the glass. She retrieved a broom and swept it all into a pile, before sweeping it into a dustpan and throwing it away. Her own imagination must have been playing tricks on her, she tried to convince herself. The First wasn't there...or was it? She shuddered at the thought and left the kitchen, going out back where the other potentials were talking and laughing.  
  
Opening the door and going outside, everyone went silent and watched her as she slowly walked over the lush, green grass to Amanda and Vi, who also studied her as they sat on the bench under the oak tree. Everyone seemed to be noticing a change in her, and now was no exception. Chloe's expression showed both annoyance and sorrow at the some time. Chloe took no notice and sat next to Vi. "Hey." she muttered, now eyeing her audience. She smiled, then looked at the ground. 'Please stop staring at me,' she thought to herself. She look up again, and still the potentials looked on. Suddenly enraged, she stood up and cried, "What the hell is everyone staring at?" The potentials scowled at her words and turned away, muttering about her rude attitue towards them.  
  
"Bitches," Chloe muttered out of annoyance. "What is everyone's problem today?" Amanda and Vi looked at each other, before Amanda said, "You've really changed." Chloe scoffed. "Meaning?" Amanda looked at her hands and continued. "Well, you seem so quiet and bothered about something today. And every day." she looked up at Chloe, who said, "Yeah, and?" Amanda sighed and said, "Everyone wants to know whats wrong, and they keep talking about why you're trying to be apart." Chloe frowned. "Well, everyone needs to shut up, nothing's wrong..." then she stared at her hands in shock. "Did I just say all those things?" then she shook her head. "Nevermind." then she loked at Amanda. "Are those any reasons to stare at me?" Amanda shrugged. "Guess not." Chloe sighed. "I feel kinda sick again. Maybe I should just go back inside." "No, stay with us!" Vi said, smiling. Chloe sighed and looked at the house. "No, I realy think I should, you know, lie down now. Sorry." she stood up and started to leave, when Amanda spoke up again.  
  
"Wait!" she called after her. "Lets just...you know, talk." Chloe turned around and sat on the bench. "So...what are your favorite things? What do you like?" Chloe sighed again. This was really lame. She figured that coming outside was a complete waste of time. In fact, she knew it was. She could be off doing something more productive. And alone. Despite her lonliness, she felt really annoyed with everyone at the moment. She didn't understand why her mood was constantly changing. Yet another one of her flaws she could ask herself about later. But she went along with Amanda's little game.  
  
"Well..." Chloe said, thinking about her answer. "I love big cities, like my old home, Detroit...um...I...don't really know." she felt kind of stupid now. Vi spoke up, saying, "Wait, you have that Tigger plush in your bag, does that mean anything?" Chloe couldn't help but smile. She loved that stupid litle toy, even if she felt she was too old for it. "Yeah. I love Winnie the Pooh." she said, laughing. Especially Tigger." Vi smiled . "That's cute." Chloe could tell she was blushing, she felt strange talking about something like that, but at the same time, she felt comfortable talking to Vi and Amanda about embarassing subjects, such as that.  
  
"You know we're always here for you, don't you?" Vi said, putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder. After all the pain she'd been feeling for days, Chloe felt warmth. She looked at Vi, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah." she replied. "That's good." Amanda said. "We're here to help." Chloe nodded. "Alright. That means a lot..." she stood up. "But I really think I should go inside." Vi and Amanda understood. "Hope you feel better later." They said as Chloe stood up and left, ignoring the stares of the other potentials.  
  
She made her way into Buffy's house, then went up the stairs and into her and Vi's room. She really did feel kind of sick. She lay down on her sleeping bag, feeling some acceptance for once. She truly appreciated her friends support, but she still feared that it wasn't enough, but she still tried to convince herself it was . She finally fell asleep with that safe feeling, getting a good rest for the first time in, God knows how long.  
  
As she slept, Chloe's mind wasn't filled with the thoughts and images that usually haunted her dreams, but with peace. Her breathing wasn't fast, but slow and deep, more comfortable. Her whole body was relaxed. When she awoke hours later, she felt the same. Peaceful and for once, happier. Not perfectly happy, but better than she had been. What was it about Amanda and Vi that made the difference? She didn't really know.  
  
For the past few days, she was tense and weary, but now she was relaxed and alert. This moment she began to treasure, because now she had felt some real acceptance, one thing she desired from these strange people. Maybe not the "Buffy Summers Seal-Of-Approval" which seemed to make your status higher with anyone there, like Kennedy, who was now treated like a queen, but she didn't need it or care. But something didn't make sense. Why was she still under the impression that something about these feelings were fake. She wanted them to be genuine, but something inside her again questioned that. "God, why am I so full of questions." Chloe asked herself. "And insecurities." she said, remembering how the other girls had been staring at her like she were on display at the zoo.  
  
Again, she began to drift off to sleep, rolling on her side, her back facing the room, when a familiar voice sounded through the room, the sweet sound echoing in Chloe's ears. She closed her eyes, wishing it were true, when in reality, it was a lie And she knew this. She sat up and opened her eyes, gasping...In he shadows sat her mother, who's face wore a smile sent a chill down Chloe's spine. That smile...so familiar, yet so distant. It was just like her mothers, but something behind it was cold and fake.  
  
"Hey sweetie." she said. That voice...her mothers. Chloe started crying as she watched this. "It's a lie." she said quietly. "You're not her. She's dead, and you know it." she shook her head. "Leave me alone, haven't you done enough?" The First smiled and approached Chloe, who's expression turned hateful and angered. "You're not her!" she said, starting to raise her voice. The First came a bit closer, kneeling down to see Chloe face to face. "Oh, honey, you're delusional." she smiled. "We can take care of that." Chloe closed her eyes, feeling all of the pain from losing her parents flooding all back. The sight of them, murdered in her own home, and the belief that they didn't have to die. "No." Chloe said. "You're fake." she looked at the First. "This is all fake."  
  
The First smirked at her. This smirk alone showed the evil inside if the creature who haunted Chloe for soo long. Her eyes were dark, and the expression was certainly cold. This certainly was not the woman who had raised Chloe, who had supported her, and who had protected her. This was the imposter Chloe feared above all, the one who caused all of these horrible, ubearable things to happen to her.  
  
Chloe stood up and backed against the wall, her heart beating wildly in her chest. The First took full advantage of her fear and, in the blink of an eye, transformed into her father, which disturbed the girl even more. The First smiled again, and started to talk to Chloe. "I must say, I'm impressed with how long you've made it. but it won't save you." Chloe shook her head. "Fuck you." she hissed. "Don't you dare you that tone with me, bitch, ever!" The First roared. Chloe trembled more, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. She glared at The First. "You aren't my dad, either. Get the _hell_ out of here!" she ordered, raising her voice even more. The First laughed. "And what the _hell _can you do about it, you worthless little slut, sick the slayer on me?" Chloe shut her eyes. "You won't win this time." she muttered. The First frowned and looked down at her. the First transformed into Buffy and leaned down to Chloe.  
  
"And what makes you think that _you _can win this battle?" she said darkly. "What can a filthy little worm like you do to make any diffence at all?" Chloe looked up at her, clearly losing it now. "The minute you or any of those junior slayers try to stop me, you'll all be torn, limb from limb, by my army." Chloe chuckled, staring at The First with a dark expression. "Army of what, your crazy-ass errand boys? Sorry, but they're weak." Buffy/First smiled. "Oh, not them. My other army." Chloe raised her brow, trying to act like she wasn't affected by any of these words. "Then what is it? What could the ultimate big bad have up its sleeve this time?" Buffy/First looked at Chloe, unimpressed by her attempts to defent herself. "You think you know fear? Just you wait. Because by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging to die, you ungrateful little-" Chloe interrupted her. "Save it." she stood up. "I-I'm not afraid of you." she lied. Buffy/First snickered. "Then why are you trembling so?"  
  
Buffy/First paced in front of her. "Why, if you are so brave, are you such a coward, afraid to hear the truth? You're going to die, I guarantee it. If you think that this is bad? Just you wait. You can save yourself the pain and off yourself now, or you can stand your ground, only to die at the hands of my ubervamp army." Chloe's eyes widened. "U-Ubervamps?" she asked fearfully, her eyes widening, beads of sweat rolling down her forhead. "You heard me. I didn't stutter. You're going down, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Buffy/First started pacing. "You think I couldn't handle that one? Try thousands." Chloe felt completely sick. She felt vomit rise to her throat. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt, her whole body was shaking, and her mind was racing. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't focus. Her final fears had consumed her to the point that she was breaking down. The First was winning now. It had her right where it wanted her.  
  
"And that's not all. You know what else?" Chloe shivered, completely terrified of anything that came out of The First's mouth. The First smiled. It approached Chloe, still smiling before it transformed into her mother again. "I promise to make your death the most agonizing of all. You can count on it, little girl." Chloe couldn't handle this stress anymore. She was reminded off everything. The images of her parents dead on the floor, the rejection she had felt, the images that had haunted her returned. The guilt she felt was consuming her as well, the appearance of The First right now brought up more questions she wouldn't ask.  
  
And now tonight, the darkest and coldest of all the days Chloe had had since arriving here in this cursed city called Sunnydale, she felt the urge to end her life. All of her thoughts were mixed, her fear was taking over. The First Evil narrowed it's eyes at Chloe, who stared back into it's eyes. "I promise you'll regret it if you don't listen to me. You have nothing left to live for. No family, no friends, no home. Where do you think you'd go if you won the battle, huh? You're just a waste of time and air." Chloe began to open her mouth to speak, then The First gestured for silence. "Listen to me. Take a sheet and make a loop. Put it around your neck. Tie the sheet to a rafter and let go." Chloe's trembling seemed to calm down. She looked somewhat relieved. She took one last glance at The First Evil before nodding slowly and running out of the room.  
  
She walked into the hall and to the hall closet. She pulled a folded sheet out and then headed to the bathroom. She walked in and quickly, with shaking hands, unfolded the sheet and took one corner of it. Then made a loop, which she put around her neck. She listened for anyone who would try to stop her. All she heard was faint laughter from downstairs. 'The rest of them are having a great time without me,' Chloe thought to herself. She climbed onto the sink and tied the top of the sheet to the rafter that went across the ceiling. She made sure it tight before taking a final glance out the window at the full moon outside. She took one last breath before throwing herself off of the sink.  
  
The First Evil walking in as Chloe dangled there, gasping for breath, realizing only now that she had two friends who cared, when she believed The First, who said that nobody did. 'Vi and Amanda,' she remembered. She hung there, slowly dying, remembering what they had told her. "You know we're always here for you..." She shut her eyes, letting the slow, agonizing strangulation take its toll. Moments later, she was gone.  
  
The First, impressed by it's handywork, transformed into Chloe and shook her head, smiling. "Another down." Chloe/First laughed, watching the corpse of the girl it had manipulated swing back and fourth, before disappearing into the darkness, watching and waiting for the others to realize that they were not safe from Evil itself. 


End file.
